Anything But Ordinary
by The Puppeteers
Summary: Answers to tough and life altering questions? Sparkling rocks, shimmering gowns and wizards in dress robes find out how the ball ends! Sorry it took so long but we do have lives......the puppeteers are back and almost have another chapter done!
1. Chapter 1

Anything but ordinary

**Thoughts interrupted **

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

Please feel free to send flamers, we'll read them, but unless you have something rather intelligent to say, we most likely wont change anything.

Tap, tap, tap, sounded across the silent dormitory as Ginny tapped her potions book while she listened to Hermione's "see-dee." Hermione had bewitched a thing called a "see-dee" player her second year at Hogwarts, so that it would work even with all the interfering magic floating around.

She was listening to some girl named Avril Lavigne sing a song called "Anything but ordinary." It hit way to close to home. As she thought about the words,

Is to enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody ripped my heart and

Leave me here to bleed!

Is it enough to die?

Somebody saved my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary

Please.

_'Way to close. How can a weird song strike that close?' _

Ginny pondered this as she walked alone to dinner. Her and Harry's mind games were getting to her. Just when she thought that he was going to ask her back out, he would go and repeat those sentiments that she found so disgustingly wrong. The ones that he had said to her at Dumbledore's funeral, about not wanting her to get hurt.

_'What a load of-'_her thoughts were interrupted as she walked straight into the boy-in-question.

"Whoops! Sorry Harry," she said looking down so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. She straightened her hair and moved around him to get to the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry stood there and watched her slim figure, disappear behind the doors.

Harry had been having second thoughts about his break up with the youngest Weasley. _'It was only to protect her,'_ he assured himself. That was all. He feelings definitely hadn't changed toward that imp of a-

_Smack!_

"Earth to Chosen One!" Ron said "just because you are destined to save the world it does not, I repeat, does not, give you the right to stare at my only sister's-" he was interrupted here by a very indignant Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you talk about your sister that way! She is a very depressed little girl!" with a quick glance at Harry added, "no offense Harry. We…um…understand why you did what you did."

"I was just telling Harry not to stare at my sister's-"

"Ronald!"

"Would you just let me finish?"

"As long as you promise that it is nothing rude."

"It's not…just slightly crude."

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"I was _going_ to say, badonkadonk."

"A lonk a lonk?"

"A badonkadonk! It's an American muggle phrase! You should know this Hermione!"

"I'm not American! And just because I'm muggle born does not mean that I know everything that there is to know about them!"

"Well you everything about everything else I just assumed that you-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration, proceeded to tell Ron off about his flattering, but rather insensitive remark. In the confusion that followed neither Hermione or Ron noticed Harry leave and walk through the doors the Great Hall to follow his elusive quarry.


	2. Reunion

Anything but ordinary

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

We hope you enjoy and feel free to R/R

Having lost Ginny in the sea of people coming out the Great Hall after dinner, and as a result of her determination to avoid him, Harry went to bed slightly put out. However, Harry's search for Ginny the next morning was short for he knew her schedule by heart, but at this moment he couldn't remember anything because he was so concentrated on fixing a relationship that never should have been placed on hold. He ran around the corner just in time to see her before she made it into her next class, transfiguration. She was talking to Cormac McLaggan, or rather listening to McLaggen while he made a fool of himself, by acting like she was at all interested in what he had to say.

"So what so you say? Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked pompously. "I heard you broke up with Potter so I thought I'd have a go with you. I know you have some pretty high standards, but I'm fairly sure I'm overly qualified," McLaggan said as he leaned against the wall with one arm, blocking any attempt that Ginny might have made to get away from him.

"Well, I….I….uh," Ginny muttered something about being flattered, while messing with her hair. At this point all conversation stopped as Harry walked up to the awkward couple.

"May I have a word with Ginny," casting an annoyed glance at McLaggen added, "Alone?"

"We're talking here Potter," McLaggen glaring at the boy-who-wont-take-a-hint.

Desperate to get away from boy-who-also-wont-take-a-hint said pointedly, "You're talking and I'm pretending to listen. A clue for you should have been the fact that I haven't given you a straight answer yet, and if I really wanted to go out with you I would have already said yes. But you wouldn't know that because you're to busy being a pompous jerk to notice. You leave, and I'll talk to Harry. Now!"

"And here I thought that we could have a decent conversation together, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Geeze McLaggen was that hard to say? You wrong? Never! Now leave before I lose my temper!"

"What could you possibly do to me Potter? Give me a scar shaped like a cloud?"

"If you knew anything about how I got my scar you wouldn't joke about getting a scar like mine. You're an ignorant a-"

"Harry watch your language! Let's just leave him to talk the mirror that I know he carries around in his pocket," Ginny said, roughly grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the angry McLaggen.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ginny asked once they were finally out of ear shot of McLaggen.

Harry, who was more paying attention to the fact that she hadn't let go of his hand yet, simply opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before anything audible came out of his mouth.

"If you were just trying to get me away from McLaggen because you don't want me going out with him, while your efforts are appreciated, I'm quite capable of saying no to people. But unless you have something worthwhile for me to hear, I'm going to be late for Transfiguration," Ginny said as she started to turn away though, Harry tightened his grip on her hand, making her realize that they hadn't let their go of each other's hands yet.

"No, don't go I do have something to tell you."

"I'm listening, go on," she murmured looking down at their intertwined hands.

"I wanted to tell you that I was wrong. I shouldn't have let you go. It's the biggest mistake of my life, minus not asking you before my third year. Well actually it's probably when I realized that I liked you as more than a friend, and I didn't say anything, and well what I'm trying to say I guess is that-"

Before Harry could finish his babbling, Ginny swiftly cut him off with a kiss on the lips. Taken by surprise it took Harry a full half a second to respond to the kiss, slipping his hands around her slender waist. Three minutes or so later, when they finally came up for air, they saw Ron and Hermione standing there. Or rather, Hermione holding Ron back from breaking the reunited couple up.

The happy couple, simply smiled before reluctantly parting to go to their respective classes.

A/N: if this seems too cheesy just wait. It won't be a formula romance, our conscience would never allow that to happen. - Intelligent suggestions welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See the first chapter and if you're too lazy, we'll save you the trouble- Sadly, we the Puppeteers, do not own any of the characters of this story, with the exception of a few new characters that we hope to introduce later on in the story.

A/N: It seems really lame, but those three reviews that we got really made us want to write more! Again please send us suggestions, ideas and flamers if you want to waste our time. This story has in it a lot of clichés from most of the movies that we the authors have seen. Also some that all humanity claims to have invented but in reality have no real claim to. This isn't just a romance with _some_ humor and it's not a humor with _some_ romance. This is a humorance: a blend of both of our favorite categories. (Also, please note the chapter titles, they are a conversation!) Constructive criticism welcome, flamers not so much….R&R and ENJOY!

Official or Not?

One blissful week went by and our happy couple was enjoying the perks of being a couple. Such as holding hands everywhere they went, even if it was inconvenient for one or the other, kissing just to make Ron angry and see Hermione's face as she went 'awwww,' were among their favorites. After this, things began to get difficult for our couple, and that's where our story starts off this chapter….

"What do you mean you forgot!" Hermione shouted a little too loudly in the middle of the common room, at a somewhat frightened Ginny.

"Well I was just really concentrating on Harry. What am I supposed to do 'Mione? I can't just back out can I? That'll seem so rude!" Ginny exclaimed plopping down on a pouf and putting her head in her hands.

"Well, it was just Neville and I'm sure he'd understand. I men he's not entirely blind, he has probably already figured out that you and Harry are back together. He probably already made other plans," Hermione suggested, shrugging her shoulders before reaching down into her bag and pulling out her potions homework.

"I don't think it'd be right to tell someone that you're going to the ball with them and then suddenly say, 'Oh never mind I'm going with my boyfriend instead!'" Ginny said, and then grabbed a near by cushion which she screamed into, much to amusement of several second years walking by.

"Shoo! Nothing to see here you little squirts!" Hermione said while making shooing motions at the gaggle of girls.

"Bravo! That's the most unforgiving speech I've heard you say in awhile!" Ginny applauded, "So what do I do about Neville? I mean, I don't know what I was thinking when I said yes to him to begin with!"

"well you have to think of something to do quickly cause he's coming this way right now." Hermione said as Neville walked up to her

"Ginny can I talk to you, outside? Sorry Hermione, this only concerns Ginny and myself. I don't mean to sound rude, but-"

"It's quite alright! I need to be getting to the library anyways," Hermione said hurriedly, grabbing her things and rushing to her second room, but not before giving a you-need-to-tell-him look to Ginny. The later looked like she was about to protest Hermione's having to leave, until she saw Harry come in the portrait to the common room, reminding her that she had a boyfriend and that it most certainly was not Neville.

"Neville"

"Ginny"

"You first"

"No, you"

"Fine I'll go first. Ginny I know I asked you to go to the ball with me but, Luna's just asked me to go with her, and I really like her and if I weren't such a coward I would have asked her myself. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can't go to the ball with you because I said that I would go with her," he paused waiting for the angry response. Instead he got-

"That's fine Neville. Really it is. Actually it's kind of funny because I got back together with Harry and I was going to tell you that I can't go with you either."

"Oh, well, that worked out nicely for both of us!"

"See ya around Neville!" Ginny waved good bye to him as she walked over to her boyfriend across the room; who she knew had been watching the conversation the entire time.

"What was that all about love?" Harry asked as Ginny sat down gently on his knee and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Neville asked me about a month ago if I would, oh what was that delightful phrase that he used? Oh yes! If I would do him the extreme honor of accompanying him to the ball!"

At this statement, Ginny felt Harry tense up.

"What's the matter with you hun? You've gone horribly pale," Ginny asked with a concerned look on her face.

"You reminded me of something really stupid that I did a while ago," Harry hung his head as he said this, "I forgot that I had asked Romilda Vane to go with me to the ball."

A/N: cliffy I know! Hee hee!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

As the Ball Turns

Are things already on the rocks for our young couple? Can the advice of their friends keep them together? Is a new relationship about to bloom? These are the questions answered in the coming chapter As the Ball Turns…..

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ginny screamed jumping off of Harry's lap.

"Honey calm down! We weren't together and I didn't know if I would ever get up the courage to ask you back out, and when I did I forgot that I had asked her. I am so sorry! What do you want me to do?" Harry said, trying to stay calm, while at the same time attempting to keep his possibly now ex-girlfriend calm.

"I want you to say that you were kidding that this is all a huge joke and that you weren't serious!"

"Well then I would be lying now wouldn't I?"

"How should I know? Can you just back out? No, never mind that was rude of me. I don't know; but I would like to go with my boyfriend to the ball." she stated sounding as though she was going to cry, "I really didn't think it was that much to ask of you. Harry if you would rather go to the ball with that fame-hounding-boy-crazy-tramp then I don't think I can be with you any more." she screamed tears streaming down her now red face. "DON'T!" she yelled as he tried to grab her hand and pull her back to him, instead she ran back up to her dormitory.

Harry, now standing, kicked the table in front of him, to his displeasure though he hurt his foot in the process. He then tried to think of ways to make it up to her, as he was doing this Hermione came back from the library. She walked up to a very stressed out Harry, he was scribbling hurriedly on a piece of parchment. He hadn't noticed that she had come back.

"Harry what on earth are you doing?" she asked him with a little amusement in her voice.

"I am trying to figure out a way to fix things with Ginny," he said hurriedly as he continued to scribble on the parchment.

"What did you do this time ask Romilda to the ball or something?" she said snorting with laughter, but then stopped suddenly Harry did not reply. "Oh Harry you didn't did you?" she asked, "Harry why would you do something like that, you know how Ginny feels about her!"

"Yes, well I just wanted to make sure that I had a date and I wasn't sure if was going to ever get up the courage to ask Ginny back out, and well, I panicked! What more can I say? I'm sorry and if I could do it over again I wouldn't have asked Romilda!" Harry said, then murmured more to himself than to Hermione, "I would never have broken up with Ginny to begin with if I had the chance to do this over again….."

"Well you could always set Romilda up with someone else. That way you could go with Ginny, and she wouldn't be so offended when you ditch her," Hermione suggested.

"Who does she like? Could you talk to them for me while I talk to Romilda?"

"Yes Harry, I suppose I could. Now go get some rest, it's been kind of a long day for you I'm sure. I'm off to find Ron, we have a dinner date tonight in the Room of Requirements!" Hermione said cheerily before trouncing off letting her bushy hair bounce along behind her.

"McLaggen! Harry wake up! Wake up!" Hermione shouted as she jumped on his bed the next morning.

"Was'smater? Whoze saing wrds?"

"Harry wake up! I found out who Romilda Vane likes! Wake up sleepy head!" Hermione said giddily while she just kept bouncing on his bed and consequently his legs.

"Ow! 'sits too early for words! Goway!" Harry said before pulling the covers roughly out from under Hermione and over his head, which resulted in her being thrown off the bed.

A whole two seconds later as Hermione sat on the ground ruefully regretting the choice to jump on Harry, the boy in questions sat bolt upright and said, "McLaggen? She likes him? Figures though if you think about it though. She would like someone who is as stuck up and arrogant as she is. So have you talked to McLaggen?"

"Yes and he's agreed to ask her out and you don't have to talk to her at all because he agreed to make it sound like you were dumping her for Ginny which isn't a lie really because you are. I'm sure he didn't mind making you sound bad though. He really doesn't like you much," Hermione said as she got up and rubbed her aching backside.

"Great! Anymore obstacles in view for today? Or is that all? Is Ginny still mad at me? Do I need to go sweep her off her feet and put on some extra charm?" Harry asked all in one breath.

"No, no, and yes it wouldn't hurt to put on some extra charm," Hermione stated.

"So how did she take this when you told her?" Harry asked her.

"Well she doesn't know yet. That much I am leaving up to you. You got yourself into this mess and you should do something to get yourself out of it. I'm off to breakfast. See ya later Harry!" she said leaving a very anxious Harry Potter in her wake, who for the first time in his life had no idea how to win a girl's heart.

A/N: now is there anyone out there who still thinks this is a formula romance? J


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer see fist chapter (we are lazy so we don't type it over and over) Deal with it! You won't gain anything by trying to sue two teenagers, one of whom is soon to be a starving college student.

As the ball approached any conversation you might over hear was about dresses or who was taking whom. And of course our favorite couples were unconcerned now that all of the "problems" were solved; and they were relaxing under the beech tree by the lake.

"Harry do you know who the chaperones for the ball are?" Hermione asked. She was the only one who really ever cared about any thing like that.

"Why would I know or care? They will only stop me from snogging the love of my life," Harry said while sliding even closer to Ginny, which was quite a feat considering they were already alarmingly close.

"Harry I told you not so much charm, I appreciate it but I forgive you for asking the tramp." Ginny had taken to calling Romilda a tramp any opportunity she got.

"Sorry, but you know even if I didn't have to make up for asking said tramp out, I still like to be close to you," Harry said as he leaned over and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Oye, you two! No PDA!" Ron said. He was still a little disgruntled and agitated that they were still in the suck-your-face-off phase of a relationship.

"Deal with it Ron! We- correction I made it quite clear that we were not going to cut back on snogging to appease your weak stomach. And it's not like we were really going at it!" she said a little too calmly for Ron's liking before muttering, "Like when I caught you and Hermione in the broom cupboard…."

"We have to get ready for the ball, we'll see you guys later," Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's arm and forcibly led her away from the two boys, her face turning a brilliant shade of magenta as they went.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry asked Ron, "So what happened in the broom cupboard?"

"Maybe I'll you on your wedding night. Give you some pointers mate!"

"Please, as if there's anything that I haven't already tried with Ginny. Make-ups make fore great-"

"Harry!"

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cordially invites you to_**

_**The winter formal **_

_**Black and White: A fool for love**_

_**In the Great Hall **_

_**Starting at six o'clock **_

**_On the evening of the 24th of December_**

_**Dinner and refreshments will be served**_

This is the invitation that was sent to each individual above fifth year, it was the same one stuck into the mirror of Ginny's vanity set in the sixth year's girls' dormitory. It was 5:30 and the last minute preparations were chaotic in all the girls' dormitories.

Ginny was putting in her dangly diamond earring that she found on sale in the most adorable shop before school had started. She had her dress mostly on, but it still needed to have the strap that went across her back latched on, so she asked Hermione for help.

"Can you help me with this strap I can't get it to hook on." Ginny said frantically she was getting nervous about what Harry's thoughts would be on her choice of attire.

"Ginny the strap is to short it won't fit all the way to the other hook!" Hermione cried.

"Why NOT? Make it longer or do something." She screamed as she tried to turn around and help Hermione "make" the strap fit, only succeeding in smacking Hermione with the long curls hanging out of the elegant knots on the back of her head. "HERMIONE YOU ARE A WITCH! Use magic!"

"Oh yeah I sometimes forget that," she said apologetically, and then fixed it by enlarging the length a little, just enough it was in place.

Ginny's dress was white with one shoulder strap that went up over her left shoulder and came down again by her right shoulder blade. It was princess cut and fitted around the bodice, with rhinestone beading all over. Its satin bottom trailed a little behind her enough to give the impression that it was a wedding dress.

Hermione's was black, strapless with a long slit up the sides to the middle of her thighs. It too had a little bit of rhinestone beading around the top, and the bottom. In short it was a little more revealing than it had been when she had tried it on in the store. (This is because Ginny had done that to the dress after she had bought it. She couldn't wait to see Ron's face) The top was now cut in a much more cleavage showing V than before; and the slit was most definitely higher up than it was before.

"Did you hear that Luna and Neville are going to coordinate their outfits?" Ginny said.

"No I can't say that I have; what are they wearing?" asked Hermione.

"Tweed dress robes. I don't see any conceivable way that she convinced him to wear that to a ball of places! But they are adorable." Ginny said

"Please you are just saying that because you got off easy when Neville asked Luna and left you." Hermione said.

Now in the boys' dorm it was the opposite of what was happening in the girls' dormitory. It was a laid back atmosphere and the boys were all talking about their dates in such a way that if their dates had been there, the boys would not be alive much longer. All except for Harry, mostly because Ron was in there, and he knew better than to talk about girls like that, especially when their older brother is in the same room.

"Hey you guys as much as I _love_ listening to you talk about your dates that way, shouldn't we go to the common room and see if our dates are ready. The ball is about to start any time now." Harry interrupted them. They all agreed to go down stairs and not to talk about what they had been saying in the dorm. Ron of course was wearing new dress robes bought by Fred and George. There were black, and not a bow or ruffle in sight.

As the girls came down the staircase to meet their dates, one by one the boys' jaws dropped.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"Gosh!"

"Harry look at Hermione's, Hermione's," Ron tried to gesticulate where he was talking about but was smartly smacked upside the head by Harry, "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't talk about Hermione that way! She's like my sister, and if you get to talk about her that way then I can say what I think of Ginny's, well her, umm…you know…"Harry finished off lamely.

After each girl came down, they found their dates and wrapped their arms around theirs and walked down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated intricately with black and white curtains draping over the walls; black tablecloths with a diamond shaped white one over the black adorning all twenty little tables around the dance floor. On top of each table there was a mirror with a candle sitting in the middle of it giving off reflected light to the occupants of each table. Also on the table was a three page menu where the couples were to order from, with items ranging from a burger and fries to cordon blue with white wine.

"Great! I will finally get to try fire whisky!" Ron said excitedly "No one can stop me now!"

"Ron you are a prefect why do I have to remind you constantly!" Hermione said angrily. "Please let's not argue tonight I really don't want to give everybody a replay of what happened at the Yule ball." Hermione said.

"Harry what are you going to get?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm. . . I think I will have a steak. That sounds good at the moment," Harry said. Ginny who had recently become a vegetarian scowled at Harry, "Darling just because you gave up meat doesn't mean I have to. I support your decision but I don't agree with it, so please let me have my steak." Harry said ending with a puppy face.

"Oh fine as you wish." Ginny said as she ordered the salad.

They ate their dinner with no real disruptions except Ron dropping spaghetti down the front of his dress robes, which was promptly cleaned by Hermione. As they finished off the desserts the music that was quiet before suddenly stopped all together. Then Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Good evening everyone I hope you are having a good time thus far. Let the dancing begin!" she finished.

"May I have this dance madam?" Harry asked Ginny as they got up to walk to the dance floor Ron stood up.

"Would you grant me the honor of letting me have this dance?" Ron asked Hermione in a rather official voice.

"It would be my pleasure." She said, as they strode off to the floor.

As this was happening they didn't notice that some of the chaperones were talking about the four of them.

"Well Remus I win the bet, I said that they would all be together by the time the ball started. And look here they are I win you owe me two slow dances and one fast one, So ha!" Tonks said triumphantly.

"Darling you know I would dance with you any way," he said, "and I said that Harry and Ginny would break up at least once between when they announced the ball and would get back together before the ball so I win and you owe me three slow dances and no fast ones so ha ha!" Remus replied. "Well do you think we should go poke fun at them. Can you change into other people?" he asked.

"Yes, once in fifth year I changed into Professor McGonagall and gave Bill a detention. It was the most hilarious thing" She was then cut off by Remus and then he whispered something in her ear and she laughed so loud that everyone in the vicinity turned to stare.

A/N: we decided that the ball is going to be split into two chapters, as much too much happens at the ball. Oh, if you can tell where one author stops and another starts, you win a prize! (Don't know what but we'll think of something! )


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still lazy deal with it. oh well, I will say it again then we own NOTHING!

"So Harry do you know when the next hogsmede trip is?" Ginny asked while they snaked their way around the dance floor.

"Umm… I believe the next one is on Valentine's Day, would you be interested to go with me?"

"Mr. Potter we do have standards here and you are deliberately flaunting them I am going to be forced to take 20 points fro…" here professor McGonagall was cut off by Ginny.

"What 'standards' are we 'flaunting'?" Ginny said rather angrily.

"The Hogwarts manual states the when dancing with the opposite sex you must be at least a potions book's width apart. And you are I daresay you are not even and inch apart." She finished with a snap in her voice. "I will be forced to take 50 point from Gryffindor." And with that she turned to leave but not before she tripped on the hem of her robes.

"Well I do believe it is against the rules to take points if you are not a prefect or a professor, Tonks." Harry said quite snidely.

"How did you figure out it was me?" Tonks said as she morphed back to her normal self. (A/N: that is if she was ever normal.) "I mean I didn't even trip till I thought you were looking away I was trying really hard." she whined, with a small pout in her lower lip.

"So let me guess Fred and George put you up to this didn't they?" Ginny said.

"No, no the person who put me up to this would never be _that_ obvious."

"So Remus set you up didn't he?" Harry asked "Well didn't he?"

"Why yes I did I thought it would be quite funny," Remus said laughingly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I just thought that I could do with a laugh right now don't you?"

"Yes I did need a laugh. However, I didn't think that it would come at the expense of a heart attack. Now can we get back to our dance?"

Meanwhile……………….

"Ron, could please move that hand a little north?"

"Um, yeah, alright."

"Woe cowboy! That's south!"

"What's a cowboy?"

"It's muggle who used to…oh never mind…" Hermione said agitatedly and continued to look around as they circled slowly across the dance floor.

"So, 'Mione, I think we need to talk."

"About what? That sounds like a line that you would use if we were dating…."

"I..I…uh…I um thought that we were…you know dating," Ron said staring fixedly at something beyond Hermione's gaze.

"Well, you never officially asked me, we just snog a lot."

"Ok, then," gathering up all his courage, Ron stopped dancing and took Hermione by the hand and said, "Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Looking around and finding everyone looking at the couple, Hermione quickly pulled him to his feet and kissed him long and hard on the lips in reply.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"You better because you're lucky that I don't slap you for being so cheesy," she said before taking his hand and leading him out a side door of the Great Hall that lead to the gardens for some post-dancing activities…..

Later that evening……at the tables…..

After the main part of the dance was over there was a dessert buffet where all the Gryffindor Golden Children were sitting and alternately snogging. Leaning over Tonks's hand to get the chocolate syrup, Hermione noticed a glimmer on Tonks's hand. The rest of the evening was spent trying to get a better look at the ring that was perched on her finger.

Having arrived at a decision of what the ring meant Hermione leant over to Ginny and whispered, "Tonks has a diamond on her left ring finger. Know what that means?"

"That Lupin must really like her if he bought her a diamond! I didn't know he could afford that! And he only got me a quill for my birthday!" Ginny said pouting and folding her arms across her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione whispered, "It's on her left ring finger you dolt! Her and Lupin are engaged!"

"Engaged!" Ginny shouted, "When did this happen you two love birds?" she asked while every one in the great hall turned to look at their table.

"Wow you are indeed perceptive Hermione," Remus said "thanks for explaining that to Ginny for us, and Ginny thank you for making the announcement to the entire school." He finished.

"Sorry about that," She said while blushing scarlet, "So when did this happen?"

"About a half hour ago when we mysteriously disappeared into the garden area. Which caused some commotion I guess because I heard someone swear very loudly when we walked in….. I'm assuming that person lost?"

"Yes…" grumbled Ron.

"Who won?" Tonks said while looking from face to face.

Harry put an arm around the winner and said, "Ginny. She had you two timed to the minute, seven-thirty two exactly."

a/n sorry it took sooooooooooooo long but one of graduated high school and the other got distracted by math class and hot guys in Georgia…darn southern boys right? But we love that accent! ;)


End file.
